


The Darkest Night

by Ragtime-Doll (TheMysteryWriter)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is somehow even more terrifying, Drabble, Gen, Halloween means more power for the demon, Horror, Ink Demon, Not the friendly Bendy you all know, Read from Sammy Lawrence's perspective, Sammy regrets his decisions, Unsettling Atmosphere, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryWriter/pseuds/Ragtime-Doll
Summary: Hallows Eve may be a fun tradition in the outside world, but in the studio, it's a matter of life and death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble fic for Halloween! Wanted to write something from Sammy's perspective, and well, this is what ended up on paper. Enjoy, and be sure to leave a light on tonight! 
> 
> Ỉ̷̤̖̪t̵̙̤̑͛̀ ̶̟͍̿̇ṃ̴͆̀a̵̪̻̗̅̓̉y̶̨̖̥͋̌̽ ̸͉̜̲̉̏̿b̸̧̆͋͝ẽ̸̺ ̶͎̽̃͗ý̷̥̜̥o̵̯̮̲̽̇̈́u̷͓͌r̷̲͔̊̚ ̵̨̆o̶͓͕̓̓̚n̶̨͈̻̂̕l̷͙͇̮͗͗̓y̷̗̿̎͐ ̶͈̉w̸͖̟͌á̷͔͓̾r̴̙͗͘ņ̴̺͗͝͝i̸̱͙̬̿n̶̪̭̉g̶͔̞̕..̸̦̦͆̚
> 
> Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBAYyolGCJk

_\--_

_Slorp.. skrph.._

My inky footsteps were all I could hear.

The halls were frightfully silent, a horrible heaviness lingering in the air like a dark cloud.

To say that this eve was different from most.. I would not disagree with you.

It came once a year, if my calculations were correct. A day when wandering the halls of the studio was as sensible as throwing yourself against a wall repeatedly in the hopes that it would let you through.

It was a dark day.. one when the walls would bend and close in even more, and whispers from the well of voices grew louder, rising up from the floorboards like a ghostly wail. When the lights would dim and flicker before snuffing out completely, plunging large sections of the studio into a grim, gripping darkness.

It was a day that not even the mindless Butcher Gang members dared wander about.

Because of him. That deadly shadow.

The very studio seemed to bend to his will—even more so than usual—the walls and floors stretching and contorting in ways they shouldn’t be able to, groaning beneath his feet as he walked through it’s halls with heavy, uneven footfalls.

The ink demon, but more swollen and monstrous than in any of his other forms, as if hell itself cracked open and fed him power beyond what mortal comprehension could understand. 

As tall as the ceiling and wide as the halls, each year he filled the studio with terror; body rippling and contorting unnaturally as ink poured from him like a never ending waterfall of thick goo, spilling onto the path behind him and painting it black as night as he left nothing but pure darkness in his wake.

His very existence blotted out all else, swallowing the light and anything that stood in his path. Searchers and Lost Ones that were unfortunate enough to get sucked into his puddles never returned.

It was a death wish to be out on this night, and as soon as the murmuring began, the inhabitants abandoned what they were doing to gather in crowds, locking themselves behind closed doors and cowering in the farthest possible corner with but a single candle to tell them when he was approaching, as they prayed fervently to a god that did not exist for the night to be over.

So then, on this night of horrors and nightmares, why was I still out in the open?

Because, be it the darkest night or not, I still had my duties to fulfill.

My steps came to a halt, and I felt the cold chill of impending doom go up my spine as a faint pulsing filled my body. A warning.

I turned around, holding the candle forth, searching into the darkness, and there.. from that darkness, he appeared like a shadow. A figure made of ink— moving slow and methodical; growling and breathing in a broken, mangled sort of way, as if the influx of ink burdened him, overwhelming him as it flowed freely from his body, though his form never lost it’s strength.

I could feel my breath still within me in terror, the pulsing growing louder until it was like a drum in my ears. I was frozen to the spot.

The demon approached me, his aura thick and heavy as a crushing ocean wave, sucking all life and energy from my body and causing my knees to find the hardwood floor with force. 

Drawing breath suddenly seemed impossible.

Bendy towered above me, and where he ended and the shadows began, I could not tell. It was like a scene out of a bad nightmare; eyes that could not be seen behind the veil of falling ink boring into me, feral and unhinged— sharpened teeth flexing and gnarling slowly as ink dripped from his maw and splashed to the ground like acid.. And the horrible, pulsating headache that filled my head made me feel as if I was losing my mind as the world contorted and twisted around me like some sick merry-go-round.. 

For the very first time, I felt terrified beyond belief, like a lamb caught in the wolf’s den.

My candle’s light flickered viciously, trying to stay alit and defy the ink demon’s power, but it could not do so for long, faltering even more as he raised a goopy, swelling hand up to stamp us both out of existence.

My body would not move, though I knew staying here would mark my untimely end. Was this really going to be how I would die?

 _“M-my lord_ ,” I somehow managed to stammer out amidst my horror, my breath as faint as the candlelight itself. “ _Please.._ ”

As the last word left my lips, the light was snuffed out, and the demon disappeared into the darkness as the shadows swallowed us whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Bwahahaha! Take my cliffhanger and suffer! >:D  
> Does Sammy live? Or does he die? That's up to you!
> 
> (I do have an option for an ending that I wrote though. Maybe I'll post it as a second chapter if people are that curious, but I kinda wanted leave it open ended here. >:3 Let me know!)


End file.
